Conventional razors are typically made with either one or a pair of parallel strip-like razor blades secured upon the head of the razor. A handle extends from the head. The user holds the handle and ordinarily scraps or moves the head in one direction along the skin for cutting the hair. After each movement in one direction, when the stroke is completed, the user lifts the razor and brings it back to a point near the original starting position for a second stroke in the same direction. Thus, the conventional razors are uni-directional in operation.
Razors have also been made in which blades mounted upon their heads extend in opposite directions. However, these razors have the blades spaced apart and angled so that they are essentially unidirectional devices. That is, first one blade is used and later the user turns the razor 180 degrees to present the opposite blade towards the skin. The use of a bi-directional razor blade mounted within the head of a razor is common so as to provide the user with twice the blade life, i.e., once for each sharp edge in unidirectional shaving.
However, in many instances, it would be desirable to have a bi-directional razor for more rapidly and efficiently shaving the user's face or arms or legs. That is, it would be convenient to provide a razor construction which is useable for stroking first in one direction and then stroking backwards in the reverse direction for reducing the time and effort in shaving. This invention is concerned with providing such a bi-directional razor blade system.